She's Dreaming
by chanbaexi
Summary: Baekhyun tidak bisa move on, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah move on. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? GS. ChanBaek, ChenMin. {RE-MAKE}
1. chapter 1

Tak mudah bagi Byun Baek Hyun untuk melupakan Park Chan Yeol. Mereka pasangan paling terkenal di SM Senior High School, namun hubungan itu kandas begitu saja saat rumor beredar tentang Chanyeol yang berselingkuh dengan Kim Min Seok. Oh maaf itu bukan rumor, itu adalah kenyataan.

Ayolah, siapa yang akan menolak pesona seorang Kim Min Seok? Yeoja yang terkenal dengan sifat keibuannya, kedewasaannya, kecantikannya, keimutannya, kepintarannya dan yang paling penting adalah yeoja itu sangat mampu memikat para lelaki. Mata kucingnya terlihat berkilau, bibir munginya, pipi chubbynya dan badan mungil yang membuatnya terkesan sangat imut.

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia terkenal karena ia berpacaran dengan Ketua OSIS SM Senior High School. Ia hanya yeoja yang kekanakan, cerewet, tak bisa diam, dan yang paling penting ia adalah tipe yeoja yang sering masuk ke ruang BK. Ia hanya mempunyai mata sipit yang hanya segaris, hidung peseknya, bibir tipisnya, pipi tirusnya dan oh lihatlah rambut merah menyalanya itu.

Ia tahu ia tak patut membanding bandingkan dirinya dengan Kim Min Seok, tapi kenyataan kalau Chanyeol sampai berpaling kepada Minseok membuat Baekhyun harus membanding bandingkan dirinya. Jika Minseok adalah Primadona sekolah, maka Baekhyun adalah Preman sekolah.

Air matanya kembali menetes menerima kenyataan itu. Kupingnya sangat panas mendengar bisikan bisikan yeoja lain saat ia datang ke sekolah tadi pagi. Ia ingin sekali memukuli mereka semua, namun ia harus sadar diri itu malah membuat namanya semakin buruk.

 _"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus? HAHA rasakan yeoja gila itu! Hanya karena ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol ia pikir ia menjadi berkuasa?" "Aku sangat bersyukur mereka putus." "Tapi.. aku menship mereka." "Iya aku juga!" "Yak bodoh ngapain kau menship seorang pangeran dengan pembantu? Dasar bodoh!" "Kau terlalu kasar, Yeri!"_

Baekhyun juga bersyukur mereka putus. Chanyeol akan terlepas dari sifat manjanya, sifat marahnya, sifat cerewetnya, sifat posesifnya, Chanyeol akan bebas darinya yang sangat rewel selama ini. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga akan bersyukur mereka putus. Buktinya namja itu terlihat sangat senang di pelukan Minseok sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi dari rooftop sekolah. Walaupun SM Senior High School itu berlantai 3, namun entah kenapa matanya bisa terfokus kepada ChanMin. Sakit? Sangat. Astaga Baekhyun sangat sakit sekarang ini. Matanya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Baekhyun sadar dia bodoh. Sangat sadar. Ia terlalu bodoh karena mencintai Chanyeol terlalu dalam. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya. Chanyeol berhasil merebut hati Baekhyun yang bahkan belum pernah direbut siapapun. Chanyeol berhasil meluluh lantakkan es di hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhasil merubah yeoja yang awalnya seperti singa ganas menjadi kucing jinak.

Baekhyun ingat segala kejadian semalam sore. Ia membawa bekal yang akan ia makan bersama Chanyeol dengan riang. Ia terus membawa kakinya ke taman tempatnya biasa berkencan bersama Chanyeol. Baru saja melangkah sebanyak 10 langkah, kaki Baekhyun berhenti di tempat. Ia melihat sesosok yeoja dan sesosok namja tengah tertawa bersama di bangku taman itu.

Baekhyun mengenali tawa itu, Baekhyun mengenali sosok itu. Kedua sosok yang tengah berbahagia bersama. Baekhyun mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 10 detik setelah mematung, Baekhyun semakin mematung saja. Air matanya bahkan sudah meleleh. Seseorang tolong katakan kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

Kedua sosok itu berciuman dengan mesranya di depan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol menangkup pipi Minseok. Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melepaskan bekalnya dan menciptakan suara yang cukup berisik. Ia saja sampai tersentak kaget dan membuat pasangan mesra di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat kaget, begitu juga Minseok. "B-baekkie.." Baekhyun mengambil bekalnya lalu tersenyum kecut. "Y-yeol.. Jadi ini maksudmu menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun bergetar. Minseok terlihat sangat bersalah dan ia menunduk terus.

"M-maaf Baek.." Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tak ada yang salah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf.. Minseok- _ssi_ , jaga Chanyeol baik baik ya. Jangan sakiti dia. Chanyeol, hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Selamat sore."

Baekhyun langsung saja berbalik dan berlari kencang. Ia tak peduli kakinya sakit karena high heel yang dipakainya, ia tak peduli Chanyeol meneriakkan namanya, ia tak peduli dengan semuanya. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan saat ini, kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terjatuh. Ia tertawa dalam tangisnya. Ia terlihat sangat hancur, sangat. Bekal yang ia bawa sudah tercecer di tanah. Penampilannya sangat kacau. Ia tak peduli apakah orang banyak akan melihatnya.

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia sangat rapuh, hancur. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan 3 tahunnya bersama Chanyeol. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu menariknya pelan. "K-kau b-bod-doh Y-yeol.."

Dalam 3 detik Baekhyun merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat. Tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang, ia sudah tahu sosok yang memeluknya ini. Ia mengenal parfum ini. Ia sangat mengenal bau ini. Ia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa yang memeluknya ini sang mantan terindah.

"A-aku memang bodoh, B-baek.."

.

.

.

Halo! Aku ngerombak habis ini cerita. Kenapa? Karena menurut aku alur ide yang pertama rada hancur gitu jadi aku ganti ke ini. Semoga kalian suka ya!


	2. chapter 2

Kim Min Seok masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Park Chan Yeol. Baekhyun saat itu tengah berkencan dengan Chanyeol, namun saking gugupnya ia membawa Minseok bersamanya. Minseok terpaku melihat ketampanan Chanyeol, begitu pula Chanyeol yang begitu suka sifat kedewasaan Minseok.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah mencapai dua tahun hampir saja hancur karena secara tiba tiba Chanyeol menembak Minseok tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Minseok yang tengah bimbang dengan perasaannya dan membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya tentu saja langsung menerima Chanyeol.

Mereka sudah berhubungan selama lima bulan, dan akhirnya ketahuan di bulan ke sepuluh. Kim Jong Dae, cinta pertama Minseok, tentu saja sakit hati saat mendengar itu. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi saling tidak berani mengungkapkan. Ditambah Baekhyun yang juga mendengar hal itu, bertambah lagi penderitaan Minseok.

Minseok sebenarnya mencintai Jongdae, namun karena kehadiran Chanyeol hatinya menjadi bimbang untuk memilih siapa. Ia sangat menyesali keputusannya. Astaga, siapa yang mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang? Minseok merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Baekhyun, apalagi Minseok hanya sahabat Baekhyun seorang.

"Minseok? Minseok? Ya Kim Min Seok!" Minseok tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. "A-ah maaf. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok dengan nada lirihnya. Chanyeol menatapnya putus asa.

"Aku ingin kita putus. Kumohon maafkan aku, karena sejujurnya aku sangat mencintai Baekkie." Minseok sakit? Tidak, ia justru merasa lega. Ia tersenyum manis untuk Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. "Dari awal hubungan kita sudah salah, Chanyeol. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, lalu kembali memperjuangkan cinta kita masing masing."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. "Jongdae mencintaimu, Minseok. Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat." Minseok merasa pipinya memanas lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa mentraktirku sepuluh gelas es krim." PLETAK. Chanyeol mengaduh karena merasakan jitakan kuat di dahi jenongnya. Minseok mencibir pura pura kesal. "Dasar bocah sialan!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu memeluk Minseok erat erat. Mereka berdua tertawa sebelum Minseok merasakan tatapan sendu sedang menuju kearah mereka. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menuju rooftop lantai 3 lalu menemukan Baekhyun tengah menangis sendu dan menatap mereka kosong.

"Chanyeol, kekasihmu sedang sedih sekarang. Hibur dia, sampaikan salamku padanya ya." ucap Minseok. Mereka saling berjabat tangan sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan berpisah. Chayeol menuju pujaan hatinya, dan Minseok menuju sang cinta pertama.

.

.

.

"J-jongdae ya!"

Langkah kaki Jongdae tak mau berhenti. Ia terus berjalan menghindari Minseok yang sejak tadi memanggilinya. Nafas Minseok sudah tersengal sengal dan ia tidak mempedulikan apabila asma nya akan kambuh. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Jongdae namun namja berahang kotak itu terasa sangat jauh.

"KIM JONG DAE!" Langkah kaki Jongdae terhenti. Teriakan Minseok menggelegar di koridor kosong itu. Ia berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku terus terusan?"

Jongdae tetap terdiam. Hatinya sakit, ia sudah menahan air matanya sejak tadi.

"Jongdae ya! Aku tahu kau mendengarku, jawablah aku!"

Jongdae tetap tak mau berbicara. Tangannya terkepal dan bergetar.

"YA KIM JONG DAE!"

"APA KAU PUAS?!"

Jongdae membalikkan badannya dan air mata sudah keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Minseok tersentak kaget. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat namja yang dicintainya menangis. Ia mendekati Jongdae. "Jongdae ya.."

"Apa kau puas, Min? Kau sudah menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Dan juga.. aku."

Minseok ikut menangis. Pengakuan cinta yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia malah membuatnya sakit. "M-mianhae, Jongdae ya.. mianhae.."

"Kata maafmu tak berguna bagiku, Min. Kenapa kau tak meminta maaf pada Baekhyun? Kau tak tahu dia sampai menyayat tangannya karena perilaku bodohmu dan si Chanyeol bodoh itu?"

Minseok semakin menangis. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun yang periang akan melakukan hal itu. Astaga hatinya semakin sakit saja. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau tahu hanya dirimu, satu satunya teman Baekhyun. Satu satunya orang yang ia punya, yang ia percayai, dan sekarang kau menghancurkan kepercayaannya?! Menghancurkan hatinya?! Dimana otakmu, hah?! Disaat kau sedih, dia bersamamu! Disaat kau hancur, dia bersamamu! Kau tahu kalau Chanyeol sumber kebahagiaannya, kenapa kau merebut kebahagiaannya, Kim Min Seok?!"

"CUKUP, JONGDAE!" Minseok menatap mata Jongdae, tatapan itu sangat menyakitkan. "Ini semua salahmu! Kalau kau memberitahuku kalau kau suka padaku sejak dahulu, tentu saja aku tak akan memilih Chanyeol! Ini semua salahmu!"

Jongdae tertawa sinis. "Salahku? Kalau saja kau tak berpacaran dengan Oh Se Hun tentu saja aku menyatakan perasaanmu! Kau selalu saja menyalahkan orang yang tidak salah! Kau selalu saja menyakiti sahabatmu! Setelah Luhan, kau menyakiti Yixing, kemudian Zitao, dan sekarang Baekhyun! Apa kau pantas disebut sahabat? Ya tuhan, dimana letak kemanusiaanmu hah?! Apa kau tau kalau Luhan hampir bunuh diri saat itu? Apa kau tahu kalau Yixing koma karenamu?! Apa kau tahu Zitao meninggal karenamu?! APA KAU TAHU?! SEMUA SALAHMU!"

Napas Minseok memburu. Jongdae menunjuk yeoja cantik itu dengan telunjuknya, sebelum berkata, "Kau bahkan tidak mengunjungi Yixing saat ia terbangun dari komanya, kau bahkan tidak berziarah ke makam Zitao, kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf kepada Luhan! Sehun sudah kembali dengan Luhan, Yixing juga sudah berbahagia dengan Joonmyeon, Dan Yifan. Ia sangat terpuruk sehingga membunuh dirinya sendiri! Kau tanyakan kepada dirimu, kenapa kau sampai tega melakukan hal sehina itu. Sudah cukup semua drama ini Minseok. Aku sudah lelah denganmu. Kalau kau merubah dirimu yang seperti setan itu, aku akan kembali padamu."

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari Minseok yang tengah terjatuh sakit.

.

.

.

astaga, ini apaan coba TT. Maaf kalau gaje ya, semoga kalian suka!!

-cbx


	3. chapter 3

"B-baekhyun ah.."

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun, Baekhyun sudah mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata bulan sabitnya. Ia benar benar tak berniat untuk menoleh ke belakang melihat seorang Park Chan Yeol tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Baekkie.." Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat. Kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukan hangat namja itu, namun lagi lagi Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak mau membalas pelukanku?"

Yeoja itu masih terdiam tak berkutik.

"Baby Baek.."

Emosi Chanyeol tersulut. Ia membalikkan badan Baekhyun paksa lalu mencengkram dagu yeoja itu.

"Jawab aku, Byun Baek Hyun!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang emosi?! Seharusnya aku yang emosi, Park Chan Yeol! Ada apa denganmu sialan?! Kenapa kau disini?! Pergilah jauh jauh dariku!" bentakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol nyalang. Tatapan itu sangat menyakitkan. Air mata Baekhyun masih saja keluar dengan derasnya.

"Apa kurangnya aku, Chanyeol?! Aku memberi apapun yang kau mau! Aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu, aku selalu melakukan apa yang kau perintah, selama dua tahun kau memperlakukanku seperti budak namun aku tak pernah mengeluh?! Apa kau tak bahagia? Aku punya ragamu, Yeol, tapi hatimu malah untuk Minseok! Aku membiarkan hubungan kalian yang bahkan sudah kuketahui dari awal, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bahagia!"

Chanyeol menangis. Ia tak mampu menahan air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. Hidungnya sudah memerah, cengkramannya pada dagu Baekhyun bahkan sudah melemah.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, kau tahu aku mengejarmu sejak JHS, kau tahu aku begitu bahagia saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, namun kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau tak tahu?! Dimana hatimu, hah?! Dimana pikiranmu?! Kau bukan manusia Chanyeol! Hentikan semua akting menjijikkanmu! Jika kau mencintaiku, cintailah aku seorang! Jika kau mencintai Minseok, cintailah dia seorang! Hati itu bukan untuk dipermainkan! Kau pikir karena kau mempunyai segalanya kau bisa bermain main seenakmu?!"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kalah telak. Semua perkataan Baekhyun menusuk ke jantungnya. Sangat benar, semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun sangat benar. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua permainan bodoh ini. Anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenal, anggap saja dua tahun yang lalu hanyalah angin berlalu. Anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi mulai saat ini, aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau juga tidak mengenalku. Selesai."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan semua uneg unegnya. Ia hendak pergi saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh dan hendak menampar Chanyeol kalau saja ia tak melihat tatapan namja itu yang begitu menyakitkan. Hatinya mencelos melihat Chanyeol yang tampak sangat hancur sekarang ini.

"J-jadi kita tak pernah mengenal?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Ia sangat ragu dengan pilihannya, karena tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"M-mari berkenalan. Aku Park Chan Yeol, panggil saja Yeollie. Ijinkan aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dan memperbaiki semua ini. Aku berjanji akan memenangkan hatimu, bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati Minseok tengah berlari kecil padanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya. "Tunggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunggu beberapa detik lalu mendapati si mungil Minseok berada di hadapannya. Nafas Minseok terengah engah, namun ia tetap tersenyum lebar kepada Jongdae.

"S-sebenarnya aku membuatkanmu kue ini." Jongdae menyerngit heran ketika mendapati sebuah kotak coklat berada di tangan Minseok. "Untuk apa?" Minseok kembali mengulum senyum.

"Permintaan maafku. Aku sudah mengunjungi Yixing, Luhan dan makam Zitao. Aku sudah berusaha melakukan segalanya yang kau bilang. Aku sudah meminta maaf kepada keluarga mereka semua. Mereka memaafkanku. Maukah kau memaafkanku juga."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya. "Memaafkan itu memang gampang Minseok, tapi luka itu masih saja membekas di hati. Apa kau tak tahu perbuatanmu itu sungguh sungguh menyayat hati? Mereka memang memaafkanmu, tapi apakah mereka bisa melupakan luka yang kau buat itu dengan mudah? Tidak kan? Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau menyembuhkan luka ini dahulu."

Mata kucing Minseok membulat. Pipinya memerah. "M-maks-sudmu?" Pipi Jongdae ikut memerah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Kau boleh berada didekatku."

Jongdae langsung saja membawa kakinya pergi dari tempat itu segera, meninggalkan Minseok dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia memekik riang lalu melompat lompat senang.

"HUWAAAA!"

.

.

.

Halo, maaf banget ya buat yang komen kenapa ini pendek pendek banget. Karena memang cara aku nulis cerita gt, cuma singkat singkat aja, paling singkat 700 words, paling banyak kaga tau. Maaf banget beneran, aku bakal berusaha di ff selanjutnya. semoga kalian suka!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hi, aku disini buat jawab pertanyaan ya. Soalnya ada yg rada bingung hehehe.

Ini cerita adalah RE-MAKE dari He's Dreaming. Judulnya emang sama, tapi aku nge remake habis habisan.

Apa itu re-make?

: Ngebuat ulang suatu cerita. Alurnya bakal diubah habis habisan.

Aku ngebuat tokohnya tetap sama, ChanBaek. Bedanya kalau yang He's Dreaming kan ChanBaek sama HunHan sama SuLay, nah kalau ini ChanBaek sama ChenMin tokoh utamanya.

Disini GS ( Gender Switch), kalau HD ( He's Dreaming) YAOI. Disini rate nya T, kalau HD M. Disini angstnya bakal lebih terasa.

Baekhyun sama Luhan disini bukan saudara kandung, mereka cuma strangers. Luhan itu temannya Xiumin. Baekhyun cuma kenal sama Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Kai sama D.O. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya mereka semua akan kenalan, kecuali sama Tao dan Kris ya ;).

Kenapa FF ini sangat pendek?

Karena seperti yang aku bilang, aku bukan orang yang senang menulis panjang panjang. Aku hanya menulis singkat singkat dan aku usahakan tulisan aku tetap membuat orang tertarik. Dan masalah update, ini mah sesuka hati aku aja hehe. Aku kelas 9 dan jujur aja ngebuat otak aku terbebani. Jadi kadang kadang cerita yang udah aku buat, dan kalau aku ga mood lanjutinnya aku hapus, tapi semoga cerita ini tetap dapat terlanjutkan AMIN.

Kalau kalian mau nanya nanya ke aku, kalian tinggalkan saja review dan insha allah aku akan menjawabnya. Terimakasih sebanyak mungkin buat yang udah suka sama cerita aku.

Annyeong!

cbx


End file.
